The present invention relates generally to systems for interconnecting rain gutters to a structure and more particularly to such a system that allows easy access and cleaning of the gutters.
Rain gutters often become clogged with leaves, pine needles, dirt and other debris and therefore require cleaning so that they may function properly to collect rain from a roof of a structure and direct it to a downspout. Since rain gutters are typically mounted high above the ground partially under the eaves of buildings, it is sometimes somewhat dangerous to reach the height necessary to clean the gutters. Accordingly, several prior art gutter mounting systems have been developed which are directed towards the problem of safe and easy access to the gutters. However, certain problems still exist with prior art systems.
A number of prior art mounting systems directed toward easy cleaning of gutters involve "side dumping" mechanisms. That is, these prior art gutter mounting systems have allowed their attached gutters to pivot, generally as if hinged along a longitudinal axis of the gutter proximate the edge of the roof, such that the gutter is inverted, or partially inverted, to dump debris over an outer longitudinally running edge of the gutter or to allow spraying of the trough thereof. Accordingly, the entire length of the gutter remains at substantially the same height in a horizontal cleaning position as it was in its horizontal operating position. One problem with this type of system is that debris, upon being dumped over the edge of the gutter or sprayed out with a hose, is scattered along the length of the gutter in front of the house or building. Debris is not as easily picked up and discarded as would be preferred.
Another problem arises with some systems because caked-on dirt, mud or other material, which will not simply fall out of the gutter upon being inverted, must be washed out with forced water from a hose or cleaned out with one's hand or a tool. This presents a potential problem because the entire gutter is still positioned well above the ground during the cleaning operation whereby one must directly impact the entire area to be cleaned from a considerable distance with a forceful spray, climb a ladder to clean the gutter by hand or manipulate a cleaning tool from the ground to scrape the gutter clean. The inefficiency and potential danger associated with these additionally required cleaning techniques have been, at least in part, the driving force behind the development of easy-to-clean gutter systems in the first place.
Furthermore, with some of the prior art gutter mounting systems, one ordinarily stands underneath or nearly underneath the gutter for inverting the same with a tool or for spraying water into the gutter once it has been inverted. Thus, there is a potential for debris, water or both to come cascading down upon the person cleaning the gutter. This is obviously undesirable from safety and cleanliness standpoints.
Prior gutter mounting systems have not involved the lowering of one end of the gutter to the ground to allow cleaning.